Aunt Katie's Farm
"Aunt Katie's Farm" is the third part of episode 23 of Johnny Bravo. Summary Johnny takes Suzy to her favorite Kiddies show, and ends up as one of the stars. Plot The episode begins when Johnny is roleplaying with his action figures in his mini-pool, Suzy arrives while he's playing, Johnny tells her to go away, but Suzy says that he promised to take her to a recording of Aunt Katie's Farm (Suzy's favourite show) Johnny denies it, but Suzy shows that Johnny signed a contract and made a recording of him promising to take her, Johnny still won't take her until Suzy shouts to the neighbourhood, "JOHNNY'S PLAYING WITH DOLLIES!" Embarrased by this, Johnny has to take Suzy to the recording now. While at the studio, Johnny is wearing a paper bag on his because he doesn't want anyone to recognize him, but then Carl Chryniszzswics appears in a sleeping bag and says that he loves Aunt Katie (even though he is an adult) and because he is so annoying, Johnny zips up his sleeping bag, then the doors of the studio open and everyone makes their way inside, while inside, Johnny can't find a place to sit and Carl tells him to be quiet while Ranchhead Jim and Piggy Pig were warming up the audience, while seeing the stunt, Johnny carelessly takes a chair from trick and causes Ranchhead Jim and Piggy Pig to get seriously injured, then on the speaker, it says that the episode of Aunt Katies Farm has been Cancelled, but not if someone could fit in the Ranchhead Jim and Piggy Pig costumes, Carl thinks he and Johnny should do it, Johnny doesn't want to do it until Aunt Katie appears to her, so they do it. The show begins as planned with Carl as Ranchhead Jim and Johnny dressed as Piggy Pig, Johnny acts romantic to Aunt Katie and she think's he's being a naughty Piggy Pig, resulting in a "PECKING PARTY" where Piggy Pig is covered in Bread Crumbs and chicked come and peck Piggy Pig, then we cut to the Learning Corral, where they talk about sharing featuring Eustace the Angry Donkey, Johnny is given corn husks to share with Eustace and doesn't share with him, so Johnny is kicked in the face by Eustace and is sent flying into the corral, and just to make the audience happy is to give Piggy Pig a big old mud bath. Johnny is then covered in mud as the children laugh at him, and then Johnny snaps. First, he throws Carl on the train where they arrived on, and is sent flying backward and forward, Aunt Katie tells Johnny that she will call security if he doesn't get off the set, but instead, she is put on Eustace the Angry Donkey and Johnny says that she will be his wife. Johnny smacks Eustace, and she is blasted out of the studio, and then he tells the children "That'll teach ya to mess with Piggy Pig, WON'T IT, KIDS?!" Frieghtned, the children run out of the studio screaming, while Johny is dancing going "Four feet good, two feet bad" and Suzy tells him "That'll do, Pig, that'll do" Johnny then apologizes to Suzy and the episode ends. Category:Episodes